Still images and video sequences are utilized as inputs by a variety of computing applications. These applications often operate in real-time, by receiving inputs from an image sensor. The characteristics of the required input are application specific. Some applications require high frame rate video, while other applications require high-resolution images.
Known solid-state image sensors can be controlled to operate at various resolutions and framerates. Generally, there is an inverse relationship between frame rate and resolution. High frame rate modes typically operate at low to moderate resolutions, while high-resolution modes typically operate at low to moderate frame rates.